


The Missing Fight

by FearAndLeather



Series: A Torchwood role play [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While writing our RP, me and Rhian missed a scene so I filled it in. It's basically just a scene about a past enemy of Jack's coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Fight

Ianto sat on the stairs as he watched his lover, now fiance, run after the potential danger that had escaped the vaults below. “God I’m so lucky,” he whispered to himself, “I’m honoured he has chosen me.” He smiled at the thought of his captain. 

Jack finally reached the set of vaults that the alarms had pointed him to. The lights started to flicker and Jack felt unusually cautious about this whole situation. He heard a low moan in the distance and proceeded to sort this out. If this weevil escaped it could easily hurt his team, or worse, kill them. But then if it got a hold on his Ianto... Jack shook the thoughts straight from his mind. He wouldn’t be able to do this if he was not 100% focused.  
Jack knew nothing could permanently hurt his Ianto anymore, well nothing physical, but he still hated every idea of his Welshman getting hurt. He always did and god knew he’d done some impossible things to keep him. Part of Jack was astonished with his relationship that had developed with Ianto and now they were going to push it further with a wedding and Ianto had even started mentioning children. Jack was over the moon with everything.  
He saw a shadow in distance, at least it was only a weevil, Jack was prepared. He approached it, and when he knew he was in the right space, he made his presence clear. Making a loud noise that would attract the creature’s attention, Jack coughed rather loudly and scuffed his feet. The creature turned and Jack was met with black eyes. This was no weevil.  
Jack looked around, one of the cells had been broken out of by a weevil and it was the one he was faced with, only it wasn’t the same as when they’d brought it in. Somehow another being had taken over the poor creature. At this point even Jack felt sorry for the monstrosity.  
Steam poured from the weevil’s mouth as it’s ears bled uncontrollably. The creature opened it’s mouth wider and words formed. Weevils couldn’t talk and if the could they would not sound like this. The voice was low and gruff like someone had eaten open paperclips and then raw cinnamon. But it echoed around the room and had a power to that made Jack shiver. “Good morning captain,” the voice boomed across the cell’s walls and Jack knew what it was.  
“How? How could I have forgotten you? What do you want? You never said you wanted something in return.” Jack panicked as the memories came flooding back.

It had happened almost a year back, him and Ianto had been on a mission, when they were driving at full speed through a housing estate. It was dark so Ianto allowed himself to drive this fast around children. They shouldn’t be out at this time of night, as Owen always pointed out. Suddenly they had caught sight of what it was they were after and Ianto propelled the car full force at it. The creature turned and accepted it would never outrun this mad Welsh driver. He raised his hands and shot a majestic light from within it’s palms, striking the car and flipping it completely. The creature ran for his life.  
Jack turned in the car to face Ianto, “You ok?” there was no answer and Jack wiped blood from his eyes. He saw Ianto, eyes closed, with blood smothering his face. “Ianto! Please” Jack checked Ianto over and, in less than a few minutes, found the man’s injuries fatal with no chance of recovery. The older man began to sob as he felt Ianto’s pulse get slower and weaker. His friend and colleague was dying in his arms in a crashed car and there was nothing he could do. His sobs got longer and he pulled Ianto closer to him, cradling him now, as if any of this would work. “I can’t lose you yet, I’m not sure what it is but there is something here, between us Ianto. Can’t you feel it?”  
Suddenly a harsh, cold voice broke out behind him. “The man can’t feel anything.” The voice sounded smug as it startled Jack out of his sobs. It was not the thing they had been chasing but something Jack had never seen before. Jack shifted so he could see it, the creature seemed to be floating dust and steam.  
“What do you want?!?” Jack screamed at the cloud, he just wanted to be left alone with his dying friend.  
“No, captain. The question is what do you want?”  
Jack did not even breath before he spoke, “Ianto safe.” he sobbed again. The cloud sparkled and Jack felt Ianto’s breathing strengthen. “What did you do?” Jack demanded as he watched colour come back to his still unconscious friend.  
“Exactly what you wanted, captain.” The dust’s reply was not exactly cryptic, Jack had wanted Ianto safe and now he was. “Don’t worry captain, your Welshman will be in no way harmed because of this. You have my word.” Before Jack could say a word in question the dust disappeared. If what it had said was true then Jack was not going to argue or request this deed to be undone. Ianto stirred and woke in Jack’s arms.  
“Come on, we need to get you checked over by Owen.” Jack said gently. Softly, he stroked the stray hair and wiped away some blood from the young man’s head.

Jack stared the weevil in the eye, “You promised Ianto wouldn’t get hurt, why are you back?” Jack stepped back, not wanting to aggravate it.  
“Yes, the Welsh one won’t be harmed but you captain. Nothing is free, captain.” The weevil opened it’s mouth as the dust in it’s cloudy form removed itself from it. The weevil immediately collapsed to the floor dead.  
“What have you done?” Jack stared, engrossed, at the dead weevil on the floor. Owen had said it was young for a weevil, just 12 years old.  
“I needed your attention, captain.” The cloud sounded smug again and Jack didn't how to react. As it proceeded towards him he hit out repeatedly and shut his eyes tight for a moment. When he opened them the dust was gone and the steam in the air had ignited into flames. Jack watched as the whole room seemed to burn but fell to the ground in pain as the fire struck his back, burning in a way he knew he’d end up dying from. This did not matter. Jack needed to get upstairs and make sure his team and his fiance were safe. Jack began to run, trying to ignore the persisting pain in his neck and back.  
Jack reached the entrance to the main part of the hub and an exasperated sigh left his mouth. He must’ve defeated it. Jack looked over to the stairs and was rewarded with the sight of his Ianto, still waiting for him, looking very proud of him. Jack’s heart leapt as this view hit him. It leapt just before he collapsed in a heap on the floor, Ianto’s screams and footsteps being the last thing he heard.


End file.
